


Pranks

by Ignisxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mean Prank, Obito feels bad, poor Kashi, slight sexual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisxi/pseuds/Ignisxi
Summary: Obito has a perfect idea for a prank. Who better to test it on, than his boyfriend Kakashi?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is an AU where Kakashi and Obito are boyfriends. They are both like eleven and twelve. Anyways HAPPY READING!!

Uchiha Obito had the _greatest _idea. He was going to prank Bakakashi.

It was going to be his _best_ prank _ever_. He's gone three whole weeks without pulling a single prank, so he's had quite a bit of time to think. And this prank, he guaranteed, would be the best. And who better to prank than his boyfriend?

It wasn't going to be like his other pranks though. There were no whoopee cushions on the chair, banana peels on the floor or buckets of ice water over a half open door. No, no. This prank would be different. He grins, and proceeds to do his evil laugh that he's been working on for the past week.

After a minute, his laughter slowly died out a bit.

"What are you doing, Dobe?" He turns around, mid-chuckle, and stares at the former of his teammate sitting on the windowsill.

"What are you _wearing_?" He asks, incredulously. Kakashi narrows his eyes.

"I've worn it before." Obito winces.

"Yeah, but... I don't really think you should wear it anymore." His silver-haired boyfriend raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why is that, Uchiha?" He asks, coolly.

"I just- Why would you- The color just looks _terrible_ on you." Obito could somehow tell Kakashi was confused and hurt, without said shinobi even making any expressions.

"Oh."

"Yeah, don't take it personally or anything. The color just doesn't suit you."

"Right. So... just this specific shade of green?"

"Yeah... It's just- Just don't wear it. It doesn't look good."

"Anyway... What were you laughing like an idiot for?" Kakashi's voice didn't hold all of the coolness and aloofness that it usually would.

"Oh, it was nothing. Anyways, come downstairs. There's food ready, if you want some."

"Okay... hold on. I didn't plan on staying for long. I just needed to do something. I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright." He says, before Kakashi shunshins away. Obito runs downstairs to get the food out and ready.

Exactly fifty-seven seconds later, Kakashi shunshins back in his house. Wearing a dark grayish purplish shirt with a small silver zipper through the middle. It's a little unzipped at the top, showing his black undershirt mask thingy. He was still wearing the same black ninja-y shorts he had on before, though.

"So what is it?" Kakashi asks, mildly curious.

"Tonkatsu." His teammate just _hmm_s in reply.

"Itadakimasu." They chorus. Kakashi brings his hand to his mask, and slowly pulls it down. Obito has seen his face before, but he still stares at it for a little too long. His boyfriend smirks at him, smugly.

"Something on my face, Uchiha?"

"Ah... I was just wondering if you've... _shaved_ recently." Kakashi freezes, and the smirk slides right off of his too-pretty face. "I mean, as long as you _feel_ good. That's all that matters." The silver haired shinobi looked, for a second, like he had gotten slapped in the face, but it was quickly replaced with a look of faux aloofness.

"Hn."

They eat the rest of their meal in silence.

...

Obito walks through his hallway absentmindedly. He takes a second glance at his teammate. Who is currently shaving his face with Obito's new pack of expensive razors. Passive aggressive bastard.

He lays on the couch, waiting for Kakashi to return. It doesn't take long.

~ × ~

Kakashi flops down on the other side of the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest and turning to Obito. He just wants to hang out with his boyfriend. The Uchiha looks at him.

"Oh. Hey Bakakashi, so I was just wondering abo- _wait._ What did you do to your hair?" Obito stares at him. Kakashi blinks. What's wrong with his _hair?_

"I didn't do anything."

"So it was like that _all day?_" Kakashi resists the strong urge to run his hands through his hair and fix whatever the hell is wrong with it. If it was anyone else telling him this, he would ignore it. But this was _Obito _telling him he practically looked like shit.

"Hn."

"You should go and fix it. It looks really bad." Kakashi's lower lip starts to tremble. His face flushes, and he turns the other way. He looks at his hands. He couldn't believe he was being so _disgusting_ all day.

"Does it really?" His voice almost cracks.

"Kakashi?" Obito worriedly places a hand on his forehead. "Kakashi! You're sick! You need to get off this couch. You're probably contagious. You can, uh... sit on the chair over there." Kakashi nods and obediently walks over to the chair and curls himself up on it.

It was so cold. Unlike the area where Obito was sitting. He wanted to sit with Obito. And he couldn't be _sick._ He sniffles.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what? I'm just trying to help." Kakashi glares at him.

"Well, you _aren't._ So just stop talking. Get out of this room, I don't want to see you right now."

"It's _my_ house. I think _you're_ being the rude one. Ever since y-"

"Nononononononono, Obito! Ever since I got back from my mission- ever since I got here you just kept-"

"What? Pointing out things that needed to be said?"

"Well, just, you should word things a little differently."

"That's why you're so upset? You do the same thing!"

"I would never tell you that you looked bad in a color, or that your face looked ugly!"

"Well, I was just being _honest_, you should appreciate it. _Kami_." Obito said, exasperatedly.

"Sorry..."

"You should be."

"Ugh! I was just so excited to see when I came back from my mission because, well honestly, I missed you a little, and-"

"How did you _miss_ me? You were gone for a _day._"

"And you just... started pointing how _ugly_ I look-"

"Well, obviously no one else did."

"Just leave me alone, Obito."

"Kakashi. You're being childish. I don't even care if you're sick anymore, just leave." Kakashi gaped at him. Tears were now freely flowing down his face. Obito was looking the other way.

"Fi-fine." He swallows, and shunshins away.

~ × ~

Obito felt like shit. Maybe the prank went a little too far...

He didn't think being rude to Kakashi would have _this_ effect. He had the look away right when he saw the trembling of his boyfriend's lips. Obito was the crybaby!

_How's he going to explain himself?!_

"Explain yourself." He turned to see Kakashi's pack of ninken staring at him defiantly. He gulped, and began stuttering.

"I-i-i-i-it was just supposed to be a prank! I swear! It just... ended up going a little too far. Tell him that that I'm sorry. Everything I said were lies. And... tell him that he actually looks good in any color. And that his face is beautiful and perfect in every way. An-and that... his hair is so _fluffy_ and _adorable_ all the time!" He gave them a pleading look. The dogs did a motion equivalent to a human rolling their eyes.

"Fine. How he reacts isn't any of our concern, though. We aren't going to defend you or anything. And Boss is pretty... _mad _right now." Pakkun tells him, before the pack poofs away. Obito tears up.

"Kakashi. Please forgive me."

~ × ~

"Boss."

_"What?" _Kakashi glared at the little pug sitting on his sink. He was currently in the middle of washing his face, so people wouldn't know he was crying like a baby just a short while ago.

"Your Uchiha says that the whole thing was all just a prank and that he was lying and no that he actually really likes your clothes, face and hair. Humans are weird." _What?_

"A prank?" Kakashi calmly asks.

"'S what he said."

"Hn." The dog poofs away.

Kakashi dries his face off and pulls his mask up. Then he proceeds to run to Obito's house. Because he has questions.

And he's getting answers.

~ × ~

Obito sat on his bed in silence. He was getting kind of scared. If Kakashi was _still_ ignoring him, he may have really messed up this time. All this for a stupid _pra_-

He puts his hands over his ears and winces as he hears the sound of his window _shattering_.

"...Kakashi." Obito turns to look at him.

"A _prank_, Uchiha?" Kakashi is strangely calm. It's not a comforting calm.

Obito can only nod weakly.

"What was the prank?"

"To be... mean to you. I didn't think it would go that far..."

Kakashi strides over to him. Obito sweats nervously, and gulps. Loudly.

His boyfriend then proceeds to _throw him out the window._

"AGGHHH!!" He can somehow _feel _Kakashi smirking at him, even though he's about twenty feet away from him.

"Now I forgive you, Dobe."

Obito guesses that's fair.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's being nice now. Kakashi's being, well, Kakashi.
> 
> Wow every time I reread the last chapter I get it done in minutes because I read it so fast because my HEART STARTS HURTING  
So this chapter will be a lot different. Way more fluff and probably crack/oocness. A lot more lighthearted in general
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy I love you all ♡

Obito still feels terrible about the prank. It wasn't even really a _prank_. It was just... some kind of cruel joke. Obito's gonna stick to his regular pranks from now on. Because even though they _annoy _his boyfriend, the don't _hurt him_.

Obito's gonna try to make up for it. In ways even better than Kakashi's satisfactory with the Uchiha being casually tossed out of the window.

First, Obito was going to first buy him ice cream, then they could go over to his house. And Kakashi could spend the night, and he could use his grandma as an excuse because she hasn't seen him for a while.

...

Obito approaches his silver haired teammate, who's currently throwing shuriken right the mark. Dead on. He gulped.

"Yo Kakashi!" The silver haired chuunin throws another shuriken, before turning to look at him.

"... Yeah?" Kakashi awkwardly replied. His teammate was still getting used to the _Casual Nice Talk no jutsu_ that Obito had been teaching him. Well, trying to.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Obito motions for him to follow, which he reluctantly does.

"Fine..."

...

"So, what kind do you want? There's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, cookie dough..." Obito began listing some of the flavors from the top of his head.

Kakashi looks at the owner of the shop directly in his eye and puts money on the counter. "Vanilla." Obito pauses. His teammate glances at him for a half second before looking back at the man. "Please."

"And chocolate!" Obito hastily grabs some coins from his pockets, and puts them on the counter. The grumpy old man sighs.

_"And chocolate_._"_ Kakashi glares at the man, as if daring him to deny his orders.

The old man grumbles something about being too old for this and gives them their ice cream.

"Hey, do you wanna come to my granny's house?"

". . .Yes."

"Alright!! Yes, that means we can do stuff there!! Like... um. Uh... watch TV!"

"Hm." Kakashi nods his affirmative.

Once they are away from all of the surrounding people in the area, Kakashi pulls his mask down and licks the ice cream quickly, to save it from dripping on to the ground. Obito has, of course, already started eating the cone. Then the Uchiha blushes, thinking about a question he had been wanting to ask Kakashi. He just never got the courage to.

"Uhh..." Kakashi stops, and looks at him.

"Nani..?" He asks, sceptically taking another lick. Obito gulps.

"Well, I was just wondering if-if... ah nevermind, it's stupid." Obito bet that if Kakashi had dog ears right now, they'd be perked up and pointing directly at him. Because _dammit_ now the bastard's interest was piqued.

"What was your question?"

"N-nothing!!" Kakashi squints his eyes.

"Hn.." Of course, the gray haired baka doesn't believe him. "It doesn't _seem _like nothing..."

"Okay but it's just really stupid." Kakashi rolls his eyes.

"You ask stupid questions all the time, though."

"Hey!"

"Just ask." Obito firmly places his right foot in the ground.

"I don't wanna."

"Mature of you to say."

"Hmph!"

"Ask. The question."

"Fine." Obito took a deep breath, and looks into Kakashi's eyes. "Haveyoueverkissedanyonebeforeinaromanticway?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me!"

"Well... the answer is uh... No." Kakashi awkwardly replies. Obito blinks. He supposes it's not that surprising that Kakashi had never kissed anybody like that. Especially considering most people haven't even seen his face. "Um, you?" Obito stared, then pointed at himself dumbly.

"Me?" Kakashi rolls his eyes.

"No, just talking to that bench behind you."

"Hmph. Well, no. I haven't either." Obito then began to blush as thought started clouding his mind. Kakashi just hums, enjoying his ice cream, even though he said _he doesn't like ice cream_.

"Obito." He turns to his boyfriend. "I have a question now." Obito blushes.

"Wh-what is it, heheh..?"

"What is a kiss?" Obito chokes on his ice cream cone.

"E-EH?! Y-you don't even know what a kiss _is?_" Kakashi shakes his head. Obito resists the giant urge to facepalm. He fumbles to give him an answer. "Well, it-it's basically when two people put their lips together."

"Why would they do that?" Kakashi throws the rest of his ice cream away, but keeps his mask down. Then he presses his lips together, completely misinterpretating what Obito had said. "How do you even do that romantically?"

His teammate tries to make a point by fluttering his eyelashes at him while doing it. Obito can't help it, he bursts out into laughter. Kakashi glares at him, confusedly.

"Oi, what?" He stops and crosses his arms at Obito, but he still can't stop laughing.

"Y-you! Hahaha! That's not what I meant!"

"...?"

"Kissing is when, uh..." Obito doesn't know how to explain it. "When two people put their lips, or mouths together. Like, each on the other person's."

"I see." Kakashi thinks for a moment. "Why?"

"... Because it... makes people happy, I guess."

"Then why haven't you done it?" He feels his face start heating up.

"Well, you don't just do it with _anybody_.."

"I'm not anybody. We can do it. To make you happy."

"W-w-y-y-you don't know how!"

"Show me."

"Eh!?"

"Please?" Kakashi made his voice a bit higher pitched and had the perfect pout on his face. Dammit. Obito was _weak _when this happened, and it wasn't fair.

"Fine... Just. Just don't tell anybody, okay?" Obito looks around to double check to see if somebody else was here. Of course, Kakashi probably would have noticed and told him, but he just had to be sure.

Kakashi nods. Obito took Kakashi's face in his hands. They stay like that for a few seconds as Obito continues thinking of how to go about this. But then he just thinks _screw this _and kisses Kakashi.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but Obito still couldn't meet Kakashi's eyes afterwards.

When he does finally look up, he finds Kakashi looking the complete other way.

"Kakashi?"

"Hai?" He replies, still looking away. Obito's lip trembles. Was it really that bad?

"Why aren't you looking at me? Are you mad at me?" Obito's voice cracks a little, which causes Kakashi to face him. Kakashi's face was flushed pink above his mask that he must've just pulled up. He seems surprised, and confused.

"Wh- Of course not! I'm not mad..." Kakashi looks away again, his gaze meeting the ground. Maybe it was just Kakashi being Bakakashi.

"You _seem_ mad."

"But I'm not!" Obito squints his eyes at him. "I'm just... uh..."

"Just what?"

"Umm..."

Suddenly Obito thought of something that was probably why Kakashi was acting like this. He grins a little.

"Shy?"

"H-hah?! O-o-o-of course not!!" Obito busted out into laughter.

"Pffft hahahahahaha! You _are!_" Obito laughed even harder as Kakashi kicked his ankle, even if it did hurt a little. "W-Why are you _shy?_" He finally managed out in between laughter.

"It-it's... I'm not-" Kakashi sighs. "I just... didn't expect it to... feel... like that." Kakashi mumbles quietly at the end, but Obito still heard it.

"Aww..." Kakashi thumps him on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

...

Finally, they made it to Obito's grandma's house.

"Baa-chan! I'm home!"

"Obito! Come here!" Obito ran over, Kakashi right at his heels. She was in the living room, laying on the couch.

"Nani?"

"Obito, my girlfriends and I are having Girls Night tonight, you know that?" Obito blinks. Umm... no? He didn't even know what that was? "Anyways, they'll be coming over soon, so you and your friend can just do what you guys want until then."

"Uh, alright granny." She smiles at him.

Obito grabs Kakashi by his elbow, and leads him to his bedroom. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm just gonna go change into new clothes, I'll be right back." Once he was done, he grabbed Kakashi by the elbow again, opened the door, and turned on the light.

"It's a little messy."

"A little?" There were water bottles on the floor, paper plates, cups, cans, and old bowl of Ramen he had never finished, and many, many clothes.

"Heh... heheh." He laughs awkwardly, before clearing the area for them. He thought about making a bed out of blankets on the floor for Kakashi, but he then just figured that they could sleep in the same bed with no problem. Obito blushed at the thought of them sleeping together. He shouldn't be thinking about this. Kakashi didn't even know what a _kiss _was so how would he know what... other stuff was?

"Kakashi, is it fine if we sleep together?"

"Yeah, it's cool." See? Not a string of embarrassment, or nervousness.

Obito then finds the remote, and turns the TV on. Kakashi grabs a blanket on the floor, and wraps himself in it.

"Hold on a sec." Kakashi says randomly, but Obito doesn't look over to see what he's doing, too busy flipping through the channels.

"'Kay." He just replies. About six seconds later, he finally finds something they can watch, so he looks over and grins. Then he pauses, because Kakashi's didn't have a shirt on. And his pants were at his ankles, but thankfully his boxers were still on. Obito's throat felt very dry. "Why are you getting naked?!" He yells, flusteredly. Obito is sure his face is tomato-red right now.

"I'm _not._ I'm just chan- Fuck!" Suddenly Hatake_ Genius Ninja _Kakashi trips over a blanket, and falls behind Obito's bed. Obito giggles. Anybody can say anything they want to about Uchihas being physically unable to giggle, but well here he was. Obito rolls over, then looks over the edge of the bed.

"Pfft. I can see your butt."

"Shut up and _help me_, Dobe!" Obito grabs Kakashi's hand and helps him up, looking away when Kakashi pulls up his boxers that fell down somehow. Kakashi then starts going back to what he was originally doing, and puts on new clothes. "And I was _changing,_ not _getting naked._"

"But you still ended up naked."

"..." Kakashi was sitting next to him now, in his clothes, covered by a fluffy blanket.

"Anyways, I found something we can watch."

"Alright." Obito flicked off his light, and they watched the movie together in blissful silence.

...

The light is suddenly flicked back on.

"Movie is boring. Spar?"

And so they began sparring due to the request of a certain silver-haired chuunin. It was really more like wrestling, but Obito didn't really care what Kakashi called it.

Aggressive kicks and punches were thrown left and right. Obito thought he was getting badly beat. Damn. He's definitely gonna lose. But then he saw an opening.

He pinned Kakashi to the bed, and got him in a chokehold. Kakashi grunted, before wrapping his legs around Obito's shoulders, and turning their positions around. He got out of the chokehold, and effectively put Obito into one, except using his legs instead of hands.

When Obito stood up, Kakashi began practically _break-dancing_ on top of his shoulders. Obito was in silent awe.

Obito grabbed ahold of one of Kakashi's legs, and throws him back to the ground, forcing him into the splits. Obito winces. That must hurt. His legs were spread wide open, it made Obito shudder in phantom pain just looking at him.

"You're a bit stronger than I remembered." Kakashi remarked, tensing and flexing his legs, trying to get them to bend back in to what would be a normal position. But Obito held them down, determined to win.

His door was abruptly opened. A crowd of old ladies watched them. Obito instantly let Kakashi go, but Kakashi just stayed in that position, as if Obito were still holding him down. He gawked. How the hell was he not in pain?!

"Obito, we missed you!" Then Obito is bombarded with old ladies messing with his cheeks and hair. "Oh. Who's that?" Kakashi finally gets up, and sits beside him, silently.

"Oh, that's Kakashi." An awkward silence follows, and then the ladies giggle and rush out, making sure to close the door.

Obito turns to his boyfriend.

"How the hell are you not _writhing_ in pain right now?!"

"Huh?"

"You just did the splits. For, like, a whole two minutes."

"Yeah." Obito's jaw was very close to touching the ground.

"H-how?!" Kakashi just shrugged.

"Flexibility, I guess."

"How flexible even are you? You've never done anything like that before!"

"Pretty flexible."

"Oh."

Obito turned the light off.

...

Obito made their bed as cuddly and comfy as he could. He fluffed up the pillows, and the blankets were all clean.

"Okay. The bed's ready now." Kakashi crawled next to him quietly, then laid next to him, curling up on Obito's side like a kitten. Though Kakashi would hate it if Obito actually said something like that out loud.

"Fobifo?" Kakashi mumbled into a blanket.

"Nani?" Obito asked in response.

"... Wuv you." Obito's heart felt all warm and fluffy after he heard those two simple words. He kissed Kakashi's forehead.

"I wuv you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short and random. Its my first story on here as well. Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
